Mrs Northman
by JoxX
Summary: AU Married to the Vampire King of Louisiana is not all it's crack up to be, especially when it's all a lie as the bombs go off & the masonry falls at Rhodes will Sookie save the Vampire she's come to hate?
1. Chapter 1

**MRS NORTHMAN**

**Part One**

* * *

**A/N: **An Alt Universe, Sookie's POV, story starts at Rhodes summit, this story is in four parts and has all be written, so will publish whole thing quickly. Beta'd by the lovely Gaijinvamp who painstakingly sifted through my Grammar gremlins, my spelling slips and my general massacring of the great English language to bring this reader friendly version of my story LOL. So a big thank you to her and the what must be her patience of a saint.

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

I held the stake high above my head. I swallowed the lump in my throat. This was it. This was my opportunity. A chance at freedom. It was the perfect opportunity, as the hotel crumbled around me, bombed by terrorists. No one would ever know I killed my husband and his progeny. They would be presumed to have perished in the attack that was causing the very foundations of the hotel to shake. And me? Well, I would play the dutiful widow, grief stricken and heartbroken; I'd speak out against hate and intolerance with a solemn face.

When the dust settled, I would dance on Eric Northman's grave. Pam, his progeny, however, I would be sad to see go. We had developed something that looked oddly like a friendship; you know if you squinted at it, and were willing to ignore her blatant attempts at seducing me, or pushing me into the lying, cheating arms of my husband.

Not my finest hour; starting a story with me about to commit a double homicide before breakfast and without even having my morning coffee. You might wonder what has driven a woman to this point and juncture in her life. Ironically, it's my life that flashes before my eyes as I am about to take someone else's life, unlife-, whatever. I am sick of the PC bullshit.

I think how shinny, bright and new I was only two years ago. That was before I knew I had made a deal with the devil and now I was married to him. Maybe if I start somewhere near the beginning it will make some sort of sense, not that it ever did in the first place. Me? I blame it on being totally naive, which is a nice word for stupid.

Two years ago I lived in Podunk, Louisiana. Bon Temps, to be exact. My name was Sookie Stackhouse. Back then I was twenty two and a simple barmaid. How I long for that simple life again. I remember so clearly the day it all began to change:

I had come home from work and Gran was sitting on the porch swing. It was a beautiful day. I say it was beautiful day, because, somehow that day was extra lovely. Don't ask me why, it was just so. It was one of those days where you are just glad to be alive, and had that extra pep, or spring in your step.

Gran called me over to sit with her and she dropped the 'you're part fairy' bomb. I honest to goodness shit you not! Yup! Part Fairy! Nothing like Tinker Bell - think bigger, prettier and meaner! Not only that, within minutes of discovering this, I met my real Grandfather, Fintan Brigant, half Fairy, over six hundred years old and the son of a prince, no less.

I am real short on family; there's me, my Gran, my brother Jason, and that's the kit and caboodle, the rest are dead. As you can imagine, I welcomed him with open arms. A few months passed and he asked for my help. I'd been raised to help people in need, so like a fool I offered to help anyway I could.

Now at this point there is something you should know about me, I am telepathic. As in I can read your thoughts... like the ones you're having now... you know the ones... _wow, bullshit, freak..._ I can hear you loud and clear.

This has put major dampeners on my love life and at that point it was zero. With an outlook of me finding a man when hell freezes over and a forecast of intermittent blizzards of sleazy men who want to know if I am blonde all the way down.

When Fintan asked if I would be willing to marry a handsome, powerful Vampire. I answered there was no harm in looking. Vampires had been out of the coffin so to speak for the last two years I was yet to meet one. Imagine when I saw Eric Northman for the first time. Imagine a blond Nordic god who was beautiful and funny, charming and witty. I thought it was love at first sight. Fate had stepped into my life and given me my very own Adonis. Surely this was my reward for twenty two years of no sex, church every Sunday, praying for every creature that crossed my path that needed help, and listening to every hateful and vile thing anyone ever thought about me. Added to that, I could only hear his spoken voice. His mind to me was a blank, calm sea of nothingness. Sheer bliss.

It must be preordained, fate, meant to be, I told myself. Ye-ah... I don't read romance novels anymore, in fact I am a staunch advocate against them. Harlequin Ltd is my Public Enemy Number One... actually Number Two, the dead guy I happened to be married to, is Number One. After the first meeting I had stars in my eyes. Of course I agreed, it wasn't like I would get a better offer any time soon. "Crazy Sookie", the locals called me. By doing this, there would be peace between the Fairies and the Vampires, that just made me extra pious, like the goody two shoes I was. This man was gorgeous and he wanted to marry me. We were gonna be sooo happy together. I would be Mrs Eric Northman. Wife. Life would be perfect.

And it was for the first three months. Now I can't stand the sight of him, he makes me sick. In fact he makes my skin crawl. You see, while I had stars in my eyes, wedding catalogues and magazines in my hands. Behind closed doors, my fate was being sealed, signed and delivered. Not once was I told I would belong to the Vampire I was marrying, like chattel. When Eric asked, "Will you be mine?" It was the most romantic thing I had ever heard. And like a lamb to the slaughter, I replied with a breathy, "Yes." As I stuck my own neck on the butchers block, in a room full of people with super hearing. Not that I knew. To me it was just an intimate moment between me and my future husband. Wrong.

If I am honest, all the signs were there, even my Gran warned me. But I wanted to get married, I wanted to be normal, so very badly. Luckily I did follow one piece of advice my Gran gave me, she said that a woman's allure is in her mystery. Gran was always proud of me, just as I am, but she suggested that I should keep my telepathy under wraps to add to my mystery. It proves Gran spoke to 'stars-in-her-eyes' Sookie style, I laughed at that. I understand now that she didn't want me to lay all my cards on the table. She knew. She knew I would need something that was just mine. She knew that the supernatural world was no place for a girl like me. It was my telepathy that revealed the extent of the lie I'd been living under.

Whoever said ignorance is bliss was so right. In one day my whole world crumbled. My Gran had just died the week before, peacefully in her sleep. I discovered that the maid Eric had hired to help me around the house, while I mourned my grandmother's death ,was actually hired to service her master, since I wasn't much in the mood having lost my Gran. I miss her everyday, I just thank the lord that she didn't get to witness my slap in the face, when I realised that my perfect marriage was a lie. My husband married me because he owed the fairies a debt; he never wanted me, I was a burden to him. An embarrassment. For the whole time that we been together he slept with fangbangers and whores; some with a pulse and some without. He made a fool outta me all 'round town.

I am a Vampire, get over it. *slap* You agreed to this.*slap* Your human concept of marriage is ridiculous. *slap* There is no divorce. *slap* Your existence is to serve mine. *slap* Vampires do not do monogamy. *slap* Don't blame me because your family failed to inform you of this. *slap* I broke no promises.*slap* Eric didn't physically hit me, but each one of those statements was like a well aimed slap. Like I had been drenched in ice water, it was hard to breathe.

Now two years later, I see myself as lucky-unlucky... Lucky as in Eric has never forced himself on me, in fact, he no longer tries to have sex with me at all. I think after the billionth time of telling him how much he disgusts me, he's finally gotten the message. If I have to belong to a Vampire, I guess I am lucky, as Eric is better than most. But unlucky that I belong to Vampire in the first place. My Fairy relatives? I haven't seen them since I demanded a divorce - funny that. Like flies on shit when they want something; but when I want something-nowhere to be seen. _"This number is no longer in use."_

A violent tremor jerks me out of memory lane, my hand is still hovering over Eric's lifeless body clutching the stake. I realise I've never seen my husband at rest before. He looks so peaceful, beautiful even. Like an angel. One fat tear rolls down my face when I realise I can't do it. I can't kill him. I scream, raw and guttural, drenched in my pain and the disappointment of my life.

I don't hate Eric enough. I don't hate him enough to live with hating myself; to become a killer. I throw the stake across the room. My fists begin to pummel the dead weight in front of me. I sob and cry and call him every god-forsaken name in the world, as the building begins to tear itself apart.

"Sookie, wh... what's wrong?" Eric suddenly stirs. I immediately land on my ass in the shock of waking him.

"Sookie?" he repeats his voice groggy.

"Eric we have to get out of here! The building is collapsing!" I cry out.

"Day time... need to rest...," he mumbles, turning his head away from me. That just lights my fuse, selfish bastard! I get up and punch him in the face with everything I got.

"Sookie," he mumbles again. Slowly trying to bat my hands out of the way.

"Yeah, remember me... only your fucking wife! Now do one thing right by me in your miserable life and help me, to help us, get out of here. Or I swear to god, I am leaving you and Pam to rot in a hotel that is blowing up!" That got him moving.

I rolled Pam into a coffin I managed to haul over to her bed, sealing her in it. I help Eric wrap up, in bed sheets anything I could find, his movements are sluggish at best. "Fires in all the corridors, the only way out is through the window."

Eric wastes no time hitting the special Vampire safe glass with a chair, smashing it, he lifts Pam's coffin out, I can already smell his burning flesh, I gag.

"Get on my back," I do as instructed, for once in my life without argument. We toboggan down the sloping side of the Pyramid of Gizha Hotel and as soon as we hit the ground, Eric collapses. I call over stunned rescue workers.

"For God's sake help!" I yell. "My husband and his child need to be put somewhere dark, they're Vampires."

The rescue workers exchange looks. I seen it a hundred times before 'what's a nice girl like you doing with Vampires'. "Ma am, we are concentrating on the living," a man in a yellow vest approaches us, is he kidding me? I am filled with righteous indignation, that I have no right to have since less than ten minutes ago I was planning to kill the man I was now trying to save.

"My husband has been living for over a thousand years, thank you very much. What gives you the right to play God? Huh? Huh? If you don't want to help, you bigot, I am sure the nice lady over there by the news truck would only be too glad to have my exclusive interview. My husband is the Vampire King of Louisiana, it's a story she'd chew her own arm off for."

Amazing what you can get done when you just willing to threaten some people. Suddenly I find myself as the on-site Vampire expert.

"Mrs Northman, we found half a body, aVampire... "

"They are still alive, if they aren't ash, they're still alive. They will regenerate. Set up an IV of blood and move them to the underground compound. The more injured they are, the more dangerous they will be when they rise. Sort them in that order."

Someone handed me a cup of coffee, I smiled at the kind gesture, "Don't mind me saying Ma'am, but you don't seem the type to be involved with Vampires," this was from Ed, my new best friend. He smelt promotion and stuck to me like white on rice.

"I'm not, it was an arranged marriage," I answered truthfully. And why not, I'd already let the cat out of bag that my husband was a Vampire monarch. I was sick of the lies and deceit. From now on, I, Sookie Stackhouse, would tell the truth... well, most of the time.

"I don't mean to scare you, but we need to get the crowd back and away from here. You need to call every Vampire in the area, and leave messages for them that they are needed down here, as soon as they rise. There are still Vampires in the wreckage and when the sun goes down they will rise. They will be disorientated and in bloodlust. They will need to feed and will follow pure instinct, that spells danger for the breathing population. We need uninjured Vampires to contain them." I was trying to plan ahead.

"Okay, I'll get right on it,"

"Ma'am I found two more wallets and a pair of ladies shoes in a pile of..."

"Ash and goo?"

The young rescue worker shifted uncomfortably, he gulped. "Yes," he said, with difficulty. He kept thinking about a pretty girl who worked at the bar, she just happened to be a Vampire. He genuinely cared and I was being a cynical bitch.

"Thank you, I'll take the wallets, and if you can just put the shoes in one of those bags over there, I'll make sure the victims are identified. You're doing a great job." I offered him a smile, he smiled weakly back.

I opened the wallets, Hugo Ayres, only one vampire year old from Dallas. I didn't know him. The other wallet belong to a name I couldn't pronounce if my life depended on it. I wrote down both names and ages, and details of their drivers licenses.

"Princess, thank God you're okay!" a big man came bounding up to me, covered in soot.

"Oh my God, Quinn, thank God you made it out... is... is Frannie okay?" Frannie was Quinn's sister, he had been my guard for the last two years.

"Thanks to you, if you hadn't knocked on our door when you did... How did you know?"

"Jake was a traitor, he was working with the Fellowship. I am sorry Quinn... I know you worked with him, but he didn't take his turning well. He warned me just before dawn of what he'd done."

"Son of a bitch!" Quinn said, rubbing his forehead like he couldn't believe it. "I need to do my job and get you out of here."

"I am not going."

"Not now, Sookie! Now is not the time to be stubborn!"

"I am not going and that is final! Do not forget I am your superior, don't make me pull rank on you."

Quinn backed down, "I meant no disrespect, please forgive me, your Highness."

Ed watched the exchanged between the two of us.

"Forgiven. Now that I am sure our Vampires are secure, why don't you follow Mike over there and help out. They are still pulling people out, there are yellow vests and hard hats over there," I nodded at a pile, a few yards from where I stood.

"I shouldn't leave you unguarded."

"Are you questioning me? Because if you are, it's noted, and I'll make sure Eric is aware of it. Now go."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You weren't kidding when you said your husband was the King, huh?"

"Nope."

"You the vampire Queen?"

I laughed, "Not even close."

"But he called you "Highness.""

"I am sort of a human Princess and the supernatural world recognises the title. It's an old title from Ireland no longer in use, hence the arranged marriage. Humans couldn't really give a flying fuck. I was a barmaid two years ago, before I got married."

"Oh," Ed's most eloquent reply so far. Yeah, oh.

I continued to direct people with Ed, and took care of the possessions of the Vampires who seemed to have perished. Helping crews find humans, Weres (unknown to them) and Vampires alike. The sky had begun to streak with colours and it was time to get out of here. Quinn wasn't going to take "no" for an answer this time. He led me away, both of us covered in layers of grey soot.

He took me a few blocks from the scene leading me into a small diner. I realised I didn't have any money, no ID, nothing. But as soon as the waitress saw us, she said our money was no good anyway, and that we could have whatever we liked. I could have cried at the kindness.

I ate like I was a starving hostage. I couldn't believe I could eat at a time like this, but my body must have needed it, because I inhaled two cups of strong coffee, fried chicken, mac 'n cheese, and green beans.

After I scooped up the last mouthful, I felt Eric wake much later that usual, as the sky was now nearly fully dark. I shivered as the bond opened then closed. Grateful that even injured he had the foresight to close it. Quinn eyed me, following my gaze to the window.

"Is the Master awake?" he asked.

I just nodded. The "Master," now there's a word that stuck in my throat like year-old dry toast.

"What's it like? You know, being bonded?" Quinn asked softly.

Why did he have to be nice? My eyes filled with tears, "Like a constant reminder that my life is not my own," I whispered, as the tears breached their banks.

"Hey, now, none of that.. " he looked uncomfortable. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know. It's just been a trying day."

"Why did you rescue him? Why save him if you are so unhappy? The crew I was working with told me what you did."

Shame flood my body, I swallowed hard, "I... I went to kill him." I needed to talk to someone. I chanced a look at Quinn, he'd been my guard for two years now, he was as good as anyone. Even though he felt sorry for me a lot of the time.

"I decided, as I had the stake in my hand it wasn't worth hating myself for him; for becoming a killer; that's not me,"

"Well I am glad you didn't. As Kings go Eric is as fair as Vampires can be. When he took my debt over from Nevada, he took me out of the pits. I doubt I would have lasted much longer in them. We'll just keep this between you and me. You're a hero. No one else needs to know about the rest."

Someone yelling my name brought me out of my mental stupor, "Thats me!" I called, putting my hand in the air.

"Telephone," said the waitress.

I got to the phone, "Hello?"

"Is this Sookie Northman?" said a male voice on the other end.

"Yes, this is she."

"Your Highness, I am Marcus Antoine, I am the Vampire palace liaison to Rhodes. I believe it's you we have to thank for the number of Vampire lives that have been saved."

"I don't know about that, but I did what I could, I helped humans too... was there a reason to your call?"

"Yes, Ma'am we have contained the area, but the rescue workers seem afraid to come back. I was wondering if you could come down again, as you seemed to have quite the fan club down here. They would trust you if you said it was okay."

"Alright. Is it okay?... look, never mind, I'll assess the situation for myself, I am coming now."

The line went dead, I had tried and failed many times to teach Vampires better phone manners in Louisiana, but alas, I only managed to teach one, a Mr Compton, who had great manners as it was, anyway.

"Quinn, we're needed down at the site again. Can you get their address here? I would like to send a thank you when this is all done," I asked. He smiled at me and went to do as I asked.

"I am not leaving you this time. If another Vampire takes you, Eric will have my head," Quinn informed me on the way there. He also said he knew Marcus personally, and that he wasn't too bad for a bloodsucker.

"Okay."

Marcus Antoine was nowhere to be seen, but when I got to the site I met Ed. He was with another Vampire. Before I, or anyone else for that matter, could say anything, the vampire had looked me up and down. "Bare your neck, I need to make this quick," he said briskly, grabbing hold of my shoulders in a painful grip.

"Get your fucking hands off me! What's your name, asshole?" I snarled with a ferocity I didn't think I was capable off.

"I would do as she says, she is Louisiana's Bonded," Quinn added. The Vampire's hands flew off my shoulders, my hand quickly followed. A loud crack sounded as I made contact with his face.

"How dare you? You shouldn't be treating anyone like that. It's assholes like you that give your race a bad name!" I snapped.

The Vampire looked livid, his fangs had run down. "Don't you bare your fangs at me! Check yourself! Oh no, you didn't... you gotta be kidding me! Are you trying to glamour me?"

Quinn growled beside me, I looked the Vampire straight in the eye and squared my shoulders. I may even have bared my teeth a little. Ed took several steps back. I could now feel the anger rolling of the Vampire, his fists clenched.

"Wallace," called a voice, it sounded the way a maker calls his childe. And that's just what it must have been, because Wallace (lame name for a Vampire btw) stiffened and broke eye contact, hanging his head slightly.

"Please accept my sincere apologies, Mrs Northman. I am Marcus Antoine," he turned to the other Vampire and whispered something low and fast. Wallace took off. I smiled and nodded at the handsome Vampire.

"Shit," gasped Ed, thinking he needed clean underwear. It was safe to say Ed would not have lasted long running in Vampires circles. "Weren't you scared?"

"No, wasn't like he would drain me in front of witnesses, if we had been alone it might have been a different story."

"Mrs Northman," Marcus said, in a way you would chastise a child.

"What? You don't think that lowly humans can cope with the knowledge there's both bad and good Vampires, just as there are people. It's so incredible that every Vampire on the planet seems to forget; you used to be us! If you can handle it, so can we. We're cut from the same cloth. Now if we are done chit-chatting, lets get's this show on the road."

"You are not what I expected, Mrs Northman."

"Thank you. I'll take that as complement. Now, how about we place a Vampire, and a _human_ who is used to Vampires, with every crew. Would that be enough to insure your men's safety, so they can go back to work?" when I said _human_, I glanced first at Marcus to get his attention, then to Quinn, so they would understand I meant Were.

"Yes, that would be good," Ed replied.

"Is that do-able?" I asked Marcus.

"Yes."

"Just make sure that the Vampires understand the rescue workers are in charge here, their safety is paramount." I addressed Marcus, then turned to Ed, "Also understand that Vampires have enhanced senses, so inform your men that they should use these and trust them. You will have to work together if we are to save the remaining people."

With their new orders they quickly set to work. Quinn and I grabbed some yellow vests and hard hats and I began to shift through the debris where I could feel a woman was trapped. I could hear her praying in my mind. I hadn't lowered my shields all day to use my telepathy, but now we needed to work quickly.

It was the only bonus of the bond I had with Eric, taking his blood had strengthened my shields and made them easier to control. (despite having not had it for nearly two years, the effects still lasted) After a while Marcus joined us.

"Help me lift this," I pointed to a large slab of concrete. Marcus shooed me out of the way and lifted the slab with ease.

"Thanks," I knelt down, we had uncovered her hand, I took it in mine.

"Can you hear me? We are gonna get you out. Squeeze my hand if you hear me?"

The relief poured through, '_Oh Jesus, Oh Jesus,_' her thoughts chanted. I beamed as she squeezed my hand. Quinn and Marcus made short work of removing the rest of the fallen masonry. I called over a medical crew to help her, as she was badly bruised and probably dehydrated. We continued like that till I was almost dead on my feet.

"Princess, you need to rest."

"You're right, I can hardly keep my eyes open."

"Mrs Northman, it has been a pleasure. It would please me greatly if you would accept this money to take care of your immediate needs as I know you have lost all your possessions in the attack." Marcus held out a wad of notes. I looked to Quinn, and he nodded saying it was alright to do so. As well as my guard, Quinn was also my teacher on royal etiquette – Vampire style.

"Thank you, it's most kind of you, and I am sure it will help greatly in making me more comfortable tonight."

"The King is a lucky man, much more astute than I had ever anticipated. I would never have thought a Human wife could be such an asset. I will make sure my Queen hears of your bravery and courage. You have saved many lives today, with your hands on approach and quick thinking."

"I just did what needed to be done, that's all," I half smiled taking the money and folding it up tightly in my hand. I took Quinn's hand in my other I needed the support over the rough terrain.

"I know you don't believe a word he just said, but it's true. You really took charge today and saved a lot of lives," Quinn said, as soon as we were out of ear shot from Marcus.

"Yeah, well, why don't I feel good then? My mind just keeps flashing to what I almost did this morning... "

"I've observed you for two years now, at court, at home... you are the sweetest, most caring woman I've ever met. I saw how Eric broke your heart, how happy you had been before then. I never thought you'd last past the first year, none of us did. But you have, you are strong, brave, and shovelled more Vampire shit than anyone in that kingdom combined. And the King knows it."

"What does that even mean? What are you saying?"

Quinn shook his head regretting he had said too much already, from his thoughts I could tell what he meant and it shocked me.

"If I killed myself, the King would be free of blame... that's it isn't?" I knew already the answer was yes.

"I shouldn't have said anything... I am sorry, it's not my place... none of the guys thinks he deserves you," Quinn was looking anywhere but at me.

"I am glad you did, maybe tomorrow you could help me with some questions that I have. C'mon I think I see a hotel up ahead."

I didn't shower or anything, I just crawled into the large double bed, Quinn lay down on the floor, "Get your ass up here, no funny business, just sleeping," I said to him.

"I shouldn't."

"I am not taking "no" for an answer," I mumbled sleepily. Any minute now I would be asleep and there would be no arguing, I felt the bed move as Quinn got in. A dreamless sleep took me under.

The next day I woke late afternoon wrapped in warmth. I felt disorientated for a few minutes as the events of the previous day came back to me. I guess I just felt lonely, I couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged me. I snuggled deeper into Quinn's arms, inadvertently stirring Quinn's morning wood. His erection pressing into my ass had me shooting out of bed and running for the bathroom. I took care of my human needs and switched on the shower.

Stepping under the shower I luxuriated in the warmth, and scrubbed every last bit of grime that reminded me of the awfulness that was yesterday. I walked back into the room wearing one of the hotel's robes, I realised now that I had a dilemma, there was no way I could wear what I had on yesterday.

As soon as I stepped into the room, Quinn looked up sleepily from the bed. "Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," I said awkwardly, pulling the robe tighter.

"Where you shoot off to?" Quinn grinned, as I blushed.

"Shower... I... I had to take care of my human needs."

"Ah," Quinn paused, looking me up and down, and not in a way that didn't do anything for me. I looked away brushing my fingers through my hair. "I better shower too, then we'll sort something out clothing-wise," Quinn said, getting off the bed, not a lick of shame on his handsome face as he strolled out of bed, saluting me in just his boxers. Oh, dear lord in heaven. "Don't answer the door to anyone," he called over his shoulder.

I called room service for breakfast, as I ended the call I heard the shower go on in the bathroom and there was a knock on the door. Using my telepathy, I determined who was behind the door. I could hear Bobby Burnham, one of Eric's day men, in fact, he was the lowliest of day men. Bobby hated yours truly and worshiped the ground Eric walked on. My heart was sinking rapidly, but perked up a bit when I read from his mind that he had clothes for me at least. I opened the door.

"Mrs Northman," he sneered, not even hiding the distain he had on his face. He looked round the room before he even addressed me again.

"Bobby, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I said dryly.

He turned up his nose at me. "A double room? With your guard? Really Mrs Northman?" he patronised me. I pulled him in too the room slamming the door shut behind him. I pushed him into a chair by the door, you know the kind, one of those random armchairs they are so fond of putting in hotel rooms- randomly.

"Now you listen to me, you vile little maggot! Keep your opinions to yourself! Now give me my damn clothes! Then you are going to get out of here and get Quinn some clothes and come right back! For your information, we are in a double room because there were no others available. Check for yourself before you go running back to the Master, who I saved yesterday, by the way, with your tall tales."

"I am sorr.."

"I don't want to hear it! What I want to hear, is you leaving and doing as you're told!"

"Yes, Ma'am."As Bobby left I could hear a slow clap from the bathroom door.

"About time, that little shit getting his comeuppance was long overdue," Quinn said.

I blushed, "I don't know what's wrong with me, I am not normally like this. I've just had enough. I just can't give two shits anymore... Listen to me, I've cussed more in the last two days then I have in the last two years."

"You survived a terrorist attack, it's bound to change your perspective a little."

"Yeah, I guess you're right... It feels like I've just woken up after a horrible nightmare... I don't know what will happen next, but I know I can't do this anymore... This is no life at all. I've been hiding behind the charities I help, since I am not allowed to work in any job. I've immersed myself in them hoping it will fill the void of how totally awful my life is. Does that make me sound like a spoilt brat?... I mean I know there are women, hell, even men out there, that would give anything to be in my position," I turned to Quinn.

"No, I don't think it's spoilt at all. You have all your physical needs met and then some, and I hate to sound like a total girl, but you're not having any of your emotional ones met at all."

I stood in deep thought just nodding at Quinn, it was true I couldn't fault him. I smiled a wicked grin. "Yeah that's true... you sound like a total girl," I laughed, lightening the mood. He growled and I rolled my eyes. "I feel like I should get an Oscar, for playing the dutiful wife, or one of those life time achievement awards... I am so sick of it!"

There was a knock on the door. Quinn sniffed the air, and we both said "food" at the same time. I ordered mountains of food. I'd been round Weres for a long time, they ate loads and burned it off just as fast. We dug in, during the meal Bobby returned with clothes for Quinn. I had dressed in the jeans and t-shirt Bobby provided, thankful he had brought underwear too.

"I am to escort you to the plane, it leaves at 9pm tonight," Bobby puffed up his chest like it was the most important job in the world.

"What money do you have?" I asked taking bite out of my toast. Bobby took out several hundred dollars from his pocket. "Leave it on the table and take a hike."

"Ma'am?"

"Get!" I shooed him, "I am not getting on any plane. Inform his majesty, due to his very kind monetary donation I am making my own way home... Quinn? You taking the plane or coming with me?"

Quinn looked a little shocked, "I'll stay with you."

"I have to..." Bobby protested.

"I've had enough bullshit to last me a lifetime, several in fact... I suggest you don't try me today! And if the King has a problem with that, he can come and get me his own self. You can tell him that from me."

Bobby left without a word but his mind had plenty to say. He didn't understand why Eric didn't just off me or divorce me.

"You sure about this?" Quinn asked, looking up from his mountainous plate.

"Yes, I am," I sighed deeply. "I am going to my Gran's house. I am going to live there, and if Eric has a problem with it, he's just going to have to lock me up."

"You know he would," Quinn said, seriously.

"I know, but I can't pretend everything is hunky-dory anymore, when it's not. I can't back Eric up and do the loving wife routine, every time he needs to appear more human. I refuse to lie anymore, and I refuse to live a lie anymore. I can't do it. I've reached my limit."

"Okay, I'll help you as much as I can," Quinn patted my hand.

"Thanks, but I don't want you to get into trouble on my account."

There was a big silence we finished our plates... actually Quinn finished my plate as well as his own. The cell phone Bobby left for me, I left on the bed with the Sim removed and a note to indicate it was a gift for the cleaner, I didn't want to be reached.

We took the bus all the way to Shreveport, and didn't arrive until early morning. We took Quinn's truck the rest of the way. I nearly cried when we pulled up outside my Gran's home, I was just so relived. Quinn broke in to get us inside. It smelt musty, but nothing a good airing wouldn't take care off. Tired, I showed Quinn the spare room and I took my old bedroom.

* * *

**Did you like? Or have I left you totally confused... Want more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mrs Northman**

**Part 2**

* * *

**A/N;** well didn't I put the cat among the pigeons? This story has been honoured with some of the longest reviews I've ever, ever, ever had the pleasure of receiving- Wow. Thank you so much! Keep the coming feed my muse...

Now I just want to let people know this is a 4 part story, so this is part 2 of 4! It's a shortish story. Also I am experiencing problems with FF at the mo, I know other writers are too, I've had a real hard time updating my work as there seems to be a lot of errors on FF, my hope is to update the next two parts over the next two days, but I might not let me...

**Gaijinvamp** lovingly Beta'd this story, into readable... so a big thank you to her for being so awesome.

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

A couple of weeks passed, with not one word from Eric or anyone directly connected with him. The Vampire, Bill Compton, across the way, had visited only once, he had healed following facial burns, but other than that it was quiet. Quinn and I had gotten into quite the little routine. He owned a special events company as well as being my guard. He would go to work and I would clean up a bit, then take long walks round Bon Temps, thinking, always thinking. Most of all I thought about my loveless marriage.

When Quinn came back he always came back to a home cooked meal from scratch, he even joked as he came in the door, "Honey, I'm home." It felt nice. But if I was brutally honest, it's what I had hoped for with Eric.

Yeah, there was several problems with that: first; Eric didn't eat food, second; he was dead during the day, third; he didn't give a shit about me. Then there was the whole, "I have a Kingdom to run, blah, blah, blah, Vampire shit, blah, blah." Eventually, Quinn and I would need to come out of the bubble I created here in Bon Temps. I knew Quinn was only staying with me because he was being paid too, it was always there in the back of my mind. I was living the dream, in part, and it was yet another lie.

We had just finished eating when there was a knock at the door, I glanced at the window to see it was full dark, lowering my shields, I felt one void outside and one void in the cemetery, I expanded my field further, feeling what I presumed was Mr Compton's void at his house. Great.

Quinn gave me a look, "I'll get it," I said with a sigh, we both knew this day would come. I couldn't hide forever. I opened the door to Eric, stepping well out of reach. My breath caught, if you don't see someone like Eric everyday you forget how good looking he is. It's so easy to turn him in to this ugly monster who broke my heart, but the reality is actually breathtaking.

"You've rescinded my invitation," Eric said hanging on the door jamb. He looked sad, I shook my head as if to clear it.

"Yes, I did," I answered, crossing my arms over my chest. I shivered as I thought of him with loose women in our marital home and disgust rolled through me. It hurt to look at him. Of course, Eric could sense my every emotion.

Very awkwardly, Eric asked if we could talk. Awkward is never a good look on a thousand year old Vampire king. "Let me grab a sweater, we can talk on the porch. Can I get you a True Blood?" I didn't want him in my house, tainting it.

"Yes, thank you," Eric said. Well, blow me down! Eric never drank True Blood and I even got a thank you. Quinn had already put a True Blood in the microwave when I came back from my bedroom with a little cover up.

Quinn smiled at me. One of those 'it sucks to be you' smiles, "I'll be right here if you need me."

"Thanks, I appreciate it, but I've got this," I poured some more sweet tea into the glass that was on the table for myself and headed back out to the porch.

I sat myself down on the old rickety swing which Quinn and I painted last weekend. Eric leaned on the banister of the porch. I sat for a few minutes looking out into the inky blackness, tracking the other voids movements.

"Pam gonna stay out there all night or is she gonna join us, too?" I asked, taking a big sip of my drink. I can't lie, I enjoyed the split second of shock that flitted across Eric's face, at me knowing Pam was here.

"She wishes to speak to you after I have spoken with you," Eric swallowed, he looked uncomfortable. "Why did you come back for me? Why did you risk yourself for me? Even now I can feel how much I disgust you."

I took a deep breath, steadied myself, "You better sit down for this." I motioned to a chair not far from me. "Jake was working with the Fellowship... of course, you probably know this already... he came to warn me just before dawn. He died for the day just outside my hotel room door, having told me about the bombs," I looked at Eric to see if he was following the story, he was looking at me intently.

"I informed Mr C and his nieces, then I woke up as many humans as possible. I reached your door as the first bomb went off." I looked up from my lap to look him in the eye. "I meant to kill you, I even had a stake with me... " A mixture of emotions crossed Eric's face. "I would have been the grieving widow, no one would have ever known it was me, I would have been free and the Fellowship would have been blamed for your and Pam's final deaths."

"PAMS?" Eric asked, surprised.

"Aw, come on now, you didn't really think I would leave her to rise another night, after I killed her maker, did you?"

Eric smiled, "Perhaps Pam is right, you would make a fine Vampire. Well, I am still here, so what happened?"

"I couldn't do it. I didn't hate you enough to make myself do something that would leave me hating myself for the rest of my life."

"So then you woke me?" he asked.

"No, then I hit you as hard as I could and called you hateful names, I cried and sobbed at how shitty my life was. Then you scared the bejesus outta me when you stirred."

"I could have killed you," he said.

"Yeah, well, that was one way out of that god-forsaken hotel. But you didn't, and I am not the hero you thought I was."

"But you are. Thousands of dollars worth of gifts have been sent to honour you. Had you not been there many Vampires would have perished in the sun, and at night you prevented a massacre, by having the human authorities clear out, so that Vampires could contain the situation. Then you had Vampires and humans work together to rescue the remainder. You, yourself, even cleared debris alongside the rescue workers, you worked nearly till dawn."

"Well, you should be pleased then. You are no longer the idiot with the human wife," I said, before I could even check myself. Had Eric been a human male he would have risen to that, but he's not.

"Yes, I have been enjoying my fair share of compliments at my forward thinking, and what an asset my bonded human wife is," he actually looked pleased with himself.

"Figures," I sighed.

"I want you to come home," Eric said after a short silence.

"I am home," I challenged.

"With me," he clarified, since I was such a simple human, I obviously didn't understand.

"I know what you mean, but I am home."

"Why do I disgust you so? Why can't it be like it was before? You were happy... we could enjoy each other again," he said, looking me over with lust in his eyes.

I sighed, feeling my anger rise. I closed my eyes to steady my nerves, "Where do you want me to start? I bought a horse and found out that I came home with a fish. Everything I was brought to believe marriage was, was the polar opposite of what I found myself in. I wanted to be a good wife... " I closed my eyes as the tears rolled down my face.

"You are a good wife."

"Yeah? But you're a shitty husband! When my Gran died you hired a woman to help around the house so I could grieve for her and I thought it was so sweet. Only she was your "feed and fuck" in our home and that was just the tip of the iceberg. You hadn't been faithful since the beginning. If you can't understand how wrong that is to me, there is little point in having this conversation. In fact, I believe we have had it many times."

"I broke no promises, I never promised you fidelity. I have never lied to you. When you asked, I told you the truth. Yet you are disgusted by me, you won't let me... you loved me once."

"I did not!" I gasped.

"I felt it, in the bond. You did!"

"Even if I did, it was a lie. It wasn't real... it was a fairy tale... I thought you were someone else... someone I could love, but you're selfish, arrogant and incapable of ever being who I want or need. You might be able to provide fancy cars, houses, fancy jewelry, but I am not a woman who's impressed by that... those are the whores that go to your clubs, give it to them. I am not interested."

"If you didn't want those things why did you agree to marry me? Why not one of those rednecks that went to the bar you worked at, you could have lived in this hovel and been happy. You did have a choice and you choose me!" Eric snarled making his anger known as his fangs came down.

I felt my nostrils flare with anger, "Because I can't! Because I can't bear them touching me! Their thoughts! Same fucking reason I was Louisiana's oldest virgin! You think that was by choice I was saving myself for the likes of you... if you came here to tout what a fool I've been, I've done the job for you... I know! So now you can leave!" I yelled at him, I was shaking with anger, having made a major slip.

"The rednecks not good enough for you? Huh?" Eric snarled back.

I was up out of my seat standing front of Eric, poking him in the chest, "I could have been happy, if I couldn't hear every damn thought they had... same way I could hear and see every thought your whores had... _HAVE_... in glorious Technicolor, with surround sound in stereo! The same way I know most of the guards pity me at being stuck with _**YOU**_!"

"Explain!" Eric grabbed hold of my hand to stop me from poking him in the chest any more. I yanked it free.

"Fuck you! I don't have to explain anything to you! You wanted me to kill myself! You wanted me to damn my soul to hell, so you could be free of me! I owe you NOTHING! Now get off my land! You. Are. Nothing to me!" I screamed.

"I am your HUSBAND!" Eric roared back.

"You wouldn't know how to be one, if your life depended on it. I bet you couldn't be even faithful for five minutes. You are a selfish pig!" I snarled in response.

"Is that so?"

"Yes!" I hissed, my eyes narrowed to little slits.

"Invite me in, I'll show you I can be a husband. Better than any Tiger!"

I scoffed and chose to call his bluff, "Go right ahead. Oh please come in. Knock yourself out." I raised my eyebrows at him in challenge, cocking out a hip. He stared at me for a really long time. "Yeah, I didn't think so," I said. In a blur, Eric passed me and went into the house. Shit.

I found him in the living room with his feet up on the coffee table, flicking the channels. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Being your husband. Now be a dear and bring me a True Blood. My buddy will have a beer," he indicated a very uncomfortable looking Quinn. What the hell was he playing at? Calling Quinn his buddy? Acting like some redneck husband? Was this his game?

I stared at him, well, if he wanted to play, I was game. "Sure thing, sweet cheeks," I replied in saccharine voice. Spinning on my heel, I went to fridge, yanked out a bottle of True Blood and a beer, opening both and placing them on a tray. I didn't even bother to heat the blood. I returned to the living room with sports playing on the TV.

I smiled sweetly as I handed Quinn's beer to him, then I smiled even more sweetly as I held Eric's True Blood aloft tipping the entire contains all over Eric's arrogant face. "Oopsie, my bad," I smiled.

Eric sat stock still. He wiped the blood out of his eyes and stuck his fingers in his mouth, "It's okay, darlin', it's still delicious," Eric said, through gritted teeth.

Quinn sat in a state of shock, edging closer and closer to the far wall. "It was great visiting with you folks, I best be off. Eric, it's been real. Thanks for the hospitality, Sookie," Quinn said, playing the game we were enmeshed in. Chicken. His thoughts were screaming that he didn't believe I would leave the house alive.

"Don't mention it, Quinn. You're welcome here anytime," I smiled my crazy Sookie smile, annoyed that he was leaving me with Eric. Eric got to his feet.

"Yes, Quinn, come visit with me and the little lady anytime," Eric grabbed my shoulders squeezing me to him, thus covering me in blood, too.

Ass. I smiled even brighter, "Oh Eric, that's so nice. Isn't he so _niiice_?" I grabbed a big bit of Eric's face, pinching it between my fingers, shaking it. "You're such a sweetie, yes, you are," I said through clenched teeth and a fake smile. "Why don't you come by tomorrow night for a barbeque? Eric is cooking." I smiled triumphantly.

"But honey, I thought we were going to Merlotte's, for redneck good times," Eric replied with a smile of his own.

"Oh no, that's Friday night, darling. Barbeque and football in the yard with the guys tomorrow, I've invited all your friends. Now let me see... there's Sam, my brother Jason, Alcide, and how could I forget Bill from across the way. Oh, and some guys from the road crew. So Quinn, I insist!" I smiled. Eric hated Sam, my brother Jason was banned from our home in Shreveport, and Alcide, he looked at me a little too lustily for Eric's liking, so Eric sent him away. Eric hated Bill, and only tolerated him because his data base was so profitable.

Quinn swallowed, "Wh..what time?"

"When you gonna have those steaks ready, baby?" I asked cheerily.

"Come by at seven," Eric answered smoothly. Asshat.

"Yeah, will do," Quinn ran for the door like his ass was on fire.

"You're getting blood all over my clean floor, you silly goose. Why don't you go get cleaned up, while I get those clothes in the wash, dearest."

"You're so good to me, sugar lumps," Eric said, pinching my cheeks. Ouch. "I think you just want to see me naked, though," Eric smirked.

I smiled at him sickly sweet, "Not even in my wildest dreams or if you were the last male on the planet, _Lover_. Now get your fat ass in the bath. You wanna look nice for all your friends tomorrow, dontcha?"

Eric stripped where he stood, I looked away while grabbing the clothes out of his hands. I headed for the washer on the back porch. I was busy pouring bleach into the machine all over Eric's designer duds, ruining them, as if the blood hadn't already, when Pam appeared at the window.

"Jesus!" I gasped, at Pam's face in the window.

"Not Jesus, just Pam," she smirked. "My my, Sookie, you look even more delectable covered in blood. Should I ask if it's yours or my Masters?" she laughed at what was a Pam joke, as in I had no idea why she found it funny."

"I had a little accident with Eric's drink. Won't you come in?" I smiled.

"Quinn told me you poured a cold bottle of blood over his head."

"Well, Quinn's got a big mouth. It was just a little accident, is all."

"What is really going on?" Pam asked, her demeanour changing to serious.

"Eric thinks he can be a husband that I would want... I am just waiting it out until he gets bored, shouldn't take long... I mean, Pam, how long was it after we were married that Eric was jumping into bed with anything, with or without a pulse. Did he even wait?"

Pam made a sound in her nose, like she was unimpressed with what I had said. "Where is he?"

"He's in the bath, but you can't go to see him. He's pretending to be the husband I want. So in the rules of this little game, no one sees him naked but me. And as I am on the rag this week, I don't want to see him naked."

Pam inhaled, "No you're not."

"Women lie about these things all the time, so I am! And next week I feel a head ache coming on."

"Don't you think you are being a little childish? Eric has a kingdom to run, he can't pander to your human ideals, just so you'll sleep with him."

"Oh, he's free to leave anytime he wants. The sooner the better, in my opinion."

"But you won't be coming?" Pam asked.

"Like hell, no! You'll have to drag me kicking and screaming."

"Eric wouldn't let we miss you!" Pam pouted.

I rolled my eyes, "As if."

"We do. All the guards are grumpy, nothing works. I even miss the smell of your cooking, the house smells bad without you. I miss the smell of sunshine and watching, "Sex in the City" with you."

"Pam you've seen it like a million times. Every time you tell me what a fabulous Vampire Samantha would make, and how you've slept with her, and she was very good for a breather."

"I know, but it's not the same without you."

"Well, thanks, I guess. But I don't want to be stuck in this marriage any longer, I am not going back there under my own free will. I'm sorry but I can't!"

"What happened at the hotel?" Pam asked, softening her voice.

"Before or after I was going to stake you and Eric as you lay dead for the day?"

"You were going to stake me?"

"Yeah."

"Wow!" Pam looked to the ceiling flapping her hand in front of her face like she was stopping herself from crying, "This must be what mothers feel like. I am so proud!" That Pam!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Any ideas how I can get Eric to leave quicker? I mean, I was sure the offer of Eric cooking barbeque and playing football with every male he hates would have done it."

"You didn't? When?"

"Tomorrow night. You wanna come?"

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it!"

"Bring your camera, you know, for posterity," I smirked.

"You have hidden evil depths, that I have never fully appreciated. You've changed, I like the new you," Pam's fangs ran down a little.

"Keep the lesbian weirdness to yourself."

"You don't know what you're missing."

"I'll take your word for it. Now I'd appreciate if you would contact Alcide to invite him for tomorrow, and don't take "no" for an answer. I've got to call Sam and Jason, oh, and you can call Bill too."

Pam just laughed whipping out her cell phone. I made my phone calls. Both were surprised to hear from me. Had really been that long since I spoke to them? Jason eagerly agreed, asking if he could bring a date. I couldn't read minds over the phone, but I was willing to bet his went something like this; 'woo-woo-food.' Sam agreed more reluctantly, he hated anything to do with Vampires.

"I wanted to say thank you, for saving me. You're okay for a breather," Pam said, when I was done with my calls.

I shot Pam a look feeling embarrassed, deciding to deflect with humour, "Ah... you're not getting all mushy and sentimental on me are you?" I grinned.

"Hardly, it's still vamps before humans, don't you forget it."

"I love you too Pam," I smiled. She licked her lips eyeing me with lust, I just shook my head at her.

Just then, Eric walked into the kitchen wearing just a towel with water running down his bare chest, I sighed and forced a smile on my face. "Oh, look, it's sugar lumps," I said. Pam actually snorted.

"Come here sweet pea, let me give the ol' ball and chain some lovin'," Eric said equally sarcastically, with his arms out.

I laughed, "I am on the rag, dumb ass."

"No, you're not," he looked at me intently.

"Oh, yes I am! Because I say so!" I pushed passed him going into my own bathroom, I took off my bloody clothes and switched on the shower. I sighed, rubbing my forehead, I was acting like a five year old. I couldn't help myself, I just disliked him so much. I was so mad at him for making me feel so disposable and like poor little Sookie Stackhouse all over again. I hated how I let him break my heart. Most of all, I hated how naive I had been during the engagement and first three months of marriage. It made my blood boil that everyone knew but me. So while I was so happy and proud to be Mrs Eric Northman, everyone else must have been having a laughing fest.

Well, now, they were going to laugh at Eric. He couldn't glamour me to do what he wanted. I was done playing the dutiful wife. I was done keeping my mouth shut and looking pretty. I was done making him look like Mr Romance at charity events - in short I was totally done! I really didn't give a damn anymore. At least now I allowed myself to feel something, and the predominant feeling I had towards Eric was anger.

I realised I had been the shower for quite some time, I also realised the water was as hot as it had been when I first got in. Why did I smell Eric all over this? If he had touched my Gran's house in any way, I swear to God, I would not be held responsible for my actions.

Clean and a bit pruney from my shower, I put on the longest, most unattractive nightdress I owned, brushed out my hair, drying it off a bit. Still damp, I put it into plait so it would dry wavy.

I stomped out."Oh, honey cakes," I yelled.

Eric appeared in the hallway, "You called, sweetness?"

"What the bloody hell have you done to my shower?" I snapped.

"Shower?"

"Oh, don't play innocent with me, we both know you are far from it. The hot water, what the hell?"

"Oh, I installed a larger tank and changed the water being fed to the showers to "Instaheat." Did you just notice?" he said, looking smug.

"How dare you! You never asked me! You never asked my permission! This is my house, damn it! Urgh!"

"Would now be a bad time to mention the underground Vampire accommodations? And for your information, sunshine, I did ask permission. Your Gran said she was more than happy with the changes. Actually her exact words were, "It was only right, as every Stackhouse who had lived in the house had changed something about it. Seeing as the house would fall to you when she was gone, it was only right that _**we**_ put _**our**_ own stamp on it.""

The wind in my sails completely went out of me, my shoulders sagged. I hadn't known. The pain of losing my Gran hit me all over again, my eyes filled, I turned in the hallway not wanting to show any weakness to Eric.

"Sookie?" his voice was small as he came up to me.

"Don't touch me, I couldn't bear it. I am going to bed - alone," I made my way down the hall with my hand on the wall for support. I don't really remember much about getting into bed, I certainly couldn't see it through my tears. I cried myself to sleep, and not for the first time.

The next day I woke with puffy eyes and a sore head from all the crying. I could feel a lot of brains in the yard. Weres. I picked out Quinn's and Alcide's brain patterns, I sighed. What was Eric up to now? Why couldn't he leave me alone?

Out of the corner of my eye I spied a cream colour note in Eric's script. Even that made me mad. In the first three months of our marriage, he used to leave me a note every day. I looked forward to waking each day to finding one. I snatched the note off the bed side table;

_**My Dearest Wife,**_

_**I trust you can appreciate I still have a Kingdom to run while we play this game, fun as it is. I have instructed a perimeter fence to be erected around your property for our safety. Also accommodations for guards have been placed on the edge of the grounds, as far from the house as possible, so as not to offend your delicate Southern sensibilities.**_

_**This has all been done by Royal Decree so you cannot oppose me in this. My good chums, Alcide and the 'Quinnster', will be happy to accompany you to the market to get supplies for our first barbeque as husband and wife. Housekeeping money is on the kitchen table. Have a great day Mrs Northman.**_

_**Your Husband,**_

_**Eric **_

"Urgh!" I closed my eyes. _One, two, three... four, five, six, seven, eight... Humph... nine - ten, _I thought. I am reduced to counting to ten in my own home. Alright, it looked like Eric was in this for the long haul, if this is how he wanted it to be - bring it on. Eric Northman has underestimated me for the last time. By the end of this he might not give me a divorce, but he's sure as hell gonna leave me alone to get on with my own life, maybe even find love.

I quickly got dressed, shook my hair out of the plait it was in, a swipe of lip gloss and some cool water for my eyes. I didn't look to bad considering my face had been like the Hoover Dam last night. I made myself some breakfast, relishing the time I had on my own. As I sat with my coffee, making a shopping list, I giggled at the outrageous items I was putting on there.

"Knock, knock, I come in peace," I heard Quinn's voice coming from the front door. "Well you seem in good spirits," he said surprised, as he saw I was smiling.

"Yeah. No thanks to you. Could you run fast enough outta here last night?"

"Sookie... "

"Save it, it's fine... well, it's not, but I'll live."

"Please just let me say something?" I raised my eyebrows to him, as if to urge him to continue. "He's the King, he owns my debt. He owns me. You two are married, whatever I think about it doesn't change that fact. Quite frankly, I was scared for you... I like you, more than I should, but he's your husband, and the King. I... I couldn't stay to watch you push him to killing you. I couldn't do it. If anyone else spoke to him like that, he would have taken their head."

"If he kills me he'll start a war and he knows it. But trust me, I'll be the one killing him with redneck kindness. He wants to try and pretend to be a decent husband to me, let him, but we are on _my_ turf now. If he wants to play this stupid game, he'll be playing by my rules."

"That's fighting talk that makes me nervous, right there."

"You really are a big pussy," I giggled, knowing Quinn was a Were-tiger.

"Yes I am and proud of it. Sookie, I was undefeated in the pits, but that is only because the Northman did not challenge me. I don't think I would have lasted more than ten minutes with him. Pray that you do not see him in his full Vampire glory, it is terrifying."

"Ok-ay then. On that note, let's get some barbeque shopping done. I want to go to Shreveport, there some specialty items I need."

"Do I wanna ask?"

"No, but you'll find out,"

"I am not going to talk you of it, am I, this whole crazy routine?"

"Nope. Not when I'm having so much fun," I replied dryly.

Alcide drove the truck, he was really pleased to see me, but Quinn had a big mouth and it seemed he had filled in Alcide on last night. Now he was scared for me, too. "So where to first, Princess?"

"Gino's, you know, the Italian deli on Fifth and Tardale?"

"Sure do, best salami in Shreveport," Alcide answered.

I smiled as Quinn's and Alcide's eyes bugged out at my purchases. If that was their reactions, I couldn't wait for Eric's. Next we went to the big Wal-Mart and bought the rest. Besides a new grill, I picked up a few country music CD's, I knew how much, _not_ a fan Eric was. We grabbed some lunch at a MacDonald's, both Alcide and Quinn grumbled how they would be hungry in an hour again, despite having three burgers each.

When I got home I quickly put away all the things for the barbeque and had the boys set the grill up out back. I had a couple of hours before I needed to start prepping food so I used that time to sunbathe, knowing how much Eric loved the scent of sun on my skin. He had often marvelled at how my skin was able to retain its scent, long after the sun had gone down. That had been in the early days, when I had only been too happy to oblige him - like a fool.

Tonight Eric's own personal hell would begin. I asked the boys to knock when they came back at seven for the barbeque. I had Quinn looking for some footballs and other games for tonight. I threw my hair in a ponytail, changed into skimpy shorts and pulled on a top my girls practically spilled out off.

I began preparing the food for tonight. I decorated the outside with candles and paper lanterns. When all was done, the sun had set and night had began to draw near. I was standing back admiring my handy work when I noticed a void behind me. I slowly turned round and saw no one. Concentrating, I allowed my shield to drop a little, I looked in the direction of the void again, only to feel it move as soon as I turned my head. "Wow, Eric this is so much fun, but we have guests arriving soon and you have loads of food to cook," I spoke a bit louder than I would normally.

Eric stepped out of the shadows, "Honey pie, you didn't need to get dressed up for me. But I appreciate it all the same."

I laughed, "I wish I could say it was for you, sweetness, but it's for our guests. You know, Sam, Alcide, Quinn and Bill," I whispered the last one in a moan. I was rewarded with a growl. "Oh, I almost forgot, I picked up an apron and some gloves for you to use while you barbeque. They're gonna look so adorable on you! Let me go get them."

Eric's nostrils flared, "Sunlight." It was barely audible, but I quickly smiled to myself. Then just as quick it turned to a frown, as Eric spoke again, "Lover, you're not trying to seduce me, are you? You know how much I love sunlight on your skin," he purred smugly.

"Apron," I exclaimed, taking control again. Damn him and damn my traitorous body. Ass. I made my way through to the kitchen and picked up the Wal-Mart bag with a smile, pulling out first the hideous bright orange lobster claw barbeque mitts. I cocked my head as he eyed them, "Wouldn't want my baby to get burnt with the open flame. Now for the piece de résistance, my friend Arlene's second husband had one just like it, he was a truck driver," I relished the shudder I had seen, as I pulled the apron out of the bag, to Eric's smile fixed on his face.

"Ta da!" I sang as I unfurled the apron with the body of a nearly naked woman on the front, that would make the wearer look liked the body on the apron belonged to them. In this case it was the body of a woman with a miniscule waist, a red thong with dollars stuffed into it, with big breasts and red nipple tassels. Perfect.

Eric roared with laughter, _Humph_. "That's so thoughtful, honey lumps, I shall wear it with pride. I have cherished all the gifts you have ever given me." The last part caught me unawares. Luckily, I could sense Alcide and Quinn coming up the porch and more people were coming up the drive.

* * *

**A Couple at war! Half way there...you want the other half? Or am I flogging a dead marriage?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mrs Northman**

**Part 3**

* * *

**A/N:** This story has been beta'd by the lovely** GaijinVamp** into readable just for you! So...my goodness this little brain fart of mine is getting so many strong options going... I just wanted to give you guys a little food for thought; _Both Eric and Sookie come from different races thus cultures. _Mmm swirl that round in your old gery matter, LOL.

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

"Oh, they're here!" I headed for the door. I knew Eric loved sunlight on me, now I was going to ruin it. I flung open the door before they could knock, "Alcide! Quinn!" I gushed, crushing Alcide in a big bear hug. "Oh, that feels sooo good!" I let go of Alcide and held my arms out to Quinn, who looked like he was already in a panic. "You too, big fella, come here and get some Sookie lovin'!" I threw myself at Quinn, kissing his cheek. "C'mon in, Eric was just going to start the barbeque," I said, as I let him go. Touching others, especially males, was a big no-no for the Kings bonded- too bad!

I motioned for them to go through the house to the back, Eric's face was a mask of stone.

"Sweet cheeks, is something the matter?"

"No, just wondering when Alcide and the 'Quinnster' were going to notice my new apron. It was a gift from _**my**_ lovely wife," Eric said, but I could see the anger in his face.

'Quinnster?' Alcide mouthed with an expression that said 'what the hell?'

"New apron, very funny," Quinn said. Alcide mumbled something similar looking totally uncomfortable. I just laughed.

"He looks so cute I could just eat him all up. Talking about eating, you better shake a tail feather, baby cakes, those steaks aren't gonna cook themselves now, don't forget your mitts," I smiled as wide as I could, before turning and greeting Sam, who was now on the porch, with a big hug. He had brought guests. O-kay.

Tara had been my best friend, but since I decided to marry Eric we had not spoken a word. As one of the very few to be invited to our wedding on my side, I took it quite badly when she refused to come. "Hi," she waved awkwardly. "Got one of those for me, too?" she asked, meaning the hug.

"Sure," I smiled at her, crushing her to me. _'Oh God Sookie, I've missed you so much, I am sooo sorry, I've been a shitty friend. Are you okay? Is he treating you well? You look good,' _her thoughts came at me.

"Hey, slow down there, missy. I'm good. I've missed you too... and I'm sorry for the things I said to you. Friends?" I smiled and felt relieved that Tara and I were speaking again. She grinned widely at me. "Help yourself to drinks in the kitchen."

"I hope you don't mind, but Arlene was at a loose end and I remembered at your Gran's cook-outs, there was always an open door," Sam said, looking worried.

"The more the merrier... oh, my gosh... look at you two! Coby and Lisa, you've gotten so big! Coby you're nearly as big as your mamma. Come here, kids," I held out my arms to them and they gave me a big hug.

"Momma says you don't see us no more because you only go out at night like a vampire," Coby said.

I laughed, "Well, that's almost true, mostly it's because I've been real busy. Now I'm back living here, I can see ya more," I smiled.

Arlene grimaced, "Sorry, Sookie, I didn't know what to say."

"Don't you worry... Arlene? Is that an engagement ring I spy on your finger?" her mind was jumping to tell me.

"YES!" she screamed, jumping up and down. "I know I've done it like five other times, but I am so excited." I gave her a hug sharing her excitement. I picked out Rene's name from her mind. Letting her go, I turned to the remaining guest I had not greeted.

"You must be Rene?" I smiled.

"How did you know my name?" he answered in a Cajun accent that didn't match his head voice.

"Oh, you know, the allure of a woman is her mystery. I am keeping my lips sealed. Now give me a hug, you're practically family and I am Aunt Sookie," I hugged him, he didn't give me a very good feeling.

Parting from him as quick as I could, everyone had stopped in the hallway, when I looked to see what the holdup was, I could see Eric, looking murderous, "Oh, for those of you that don't know, this is my old man, Eric," I winked at him, feeling totally smug.

Sam's face was screwed up in concentration, "Didn't Arlene's fourth husband have an apron like that? Or was it her second... Um, it was either the taxidermist or the truck driver," Sam thought out loud. Bless you, Sam Merlotte. You could park cars in my grin.

"It was the truck driver," I smiled, triumphantly.

"You like what you see?" Eric purred, striking a pose. Trust him to make it sexual.

"Cover your ears, kids, Uncle Eric is not used to children," I said, grabbing Lisa ears and covering them, as I pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Ah, tea cup humans, cute," Eric said, eyeing the children with interest.

"Do you have fangs? Momma says you got fangs. Can I see your fangs?" Lisa piped up.

Eric laughed, "Maybe later, I gotta cook steaks or Sookie will be sooo mad at me. She scares me. Her bite is worse than her bark," he winked at the kids. I was taken aback how good Eric was with the kids, actually, I had been a bit worried when I saw them.

"Ladies, wanna help me in the kitchen. Boys there's beers on the porch."

As soon as we got into the kitchen, I got the third degree from both Tara and Arlene. I didn't tell them about the problems I had with Eric, I just played it off that we were fine. I could have kicked myself, but the lies just came too easy.

I asked Tara how Laf was. Lafayette, her gay cousin, was a good friend of mine. She said he was asking for me and he would stop by one day, but he had to work, someone had to keep Merrlottes running.

We worked as we talked, "Aren't Vamp's allergic to garlic? I am sure I read that," Tara asked.

"They aren't allergic per say, they just don't like it. Some are more sensitive than others," I smiled. "C'mon let's get this stuff out to the yard," Arlene and Tara helped to carry out all the salad's, Gino's famous garlic aioli, garlic bread, garlic stuffed olives. Yum. It had been a coon's age since I had eaten garlic.

Eric, I'll give him his due, was cooking up a storm on the barbeque, and actually engaging the guys in conversation. Coby had one of Eric's gauntlets on and a chef's hat that I'd not seen before. He was helping Eric. Eric's nostrils flared as he gave me a dirty look, I almost felt guilty for playing dirty with the garlic since he was being such a good sport. Then I remembered this actually wasn't a game, it was my life.

I could feel a Void approach from the cemetery. "Bill's here," I smiled. "I'll just go get him," I put down the plates I'd been carrying. Headed in the direction I felt him, I could feel two Weres close in on his position. Guards.

"Mrs Northman, what a lovely night, I was honoured by your invite," Bill said. When I approached, I waved off the guards.

"Please call me, "Sookie," we're neighbours. Gran was very fond of you."

"Then I insist you call me "Bill." Adele was a wonderful woman, very accepting,"

"Very well, Bill, I will. Yes, she was," I held out my arm to him, he eyed it suspiciously.

"Come now, you're from an age of chivalry. I am sure it bad form to allow a lady to walk unattended," I knew I couldn't get Bill to hug me, but I was determined to get his scent on me.

"You're the King's Bonded," he replied, carefully.

"Exactly," I smiled waving my bent elbow. Reluctantly he took hold of my arm, I wrapped my other hand around his arm also.

"How's Bon Temps treating you, Bill, second time around?" I asked, as we ambled up the path towards the house. My shoulder was rubbing against his.

"Very well. Although I've had some trouble with getting workmen out to the house at night."

"Oh, you should ask Alcide while he's here, his dad owns a construction firm. They are Weres, maybe they could help."

"I will, thank you. You are not what I expected, Mrs Northman."

"I get that a lot... I hope that is in a good way," I smiled.

"Yes, you remind me of the ladies of my time, minus the petticoats."

"Oh, petticoats, huh? Kinky," I giggled. Bill smiled, which disappeared as soon as we rounded the corner and he saw Eric in his apron, glaring at us, spatula in hand.

"Honey?" I asked, like butter wouldn't melt.

"I was going to send out a search party, darling," Eric said through gritted teeth.

"For lill' old me?" I said, smiling. I loved that I was pissing him off.

It was Pam who came to break up our stare off, extracting my arm from Bill. "Sookie, what have you been up to? You smell like a veritable Supe cocktail," she said in her best shit-stirrer voice.

"Whatever do you mean, Pam?" I asked, holding her arm, allowing her to lead me away.

"Oh, Sookie don't play coy with me."

I smiled a huge grin. "Hey, everyone," I called. "Have you all met my gal pal, Pammy?"

There was a few nod's from the Weres. Tara, Arlene and Lisa came over.

"Pammy," Pam hissed.

"Smile, we're just one big happy family," I shot back.

"This is Eric's child, Pam. Pam, this is Arlene, little Lisa and Tara," I smiled.

"I thought Vampers couldn't get you pregnant," Arlene said, confused. I looked at Pam and smiled. You could almost see the penny drop, but it was Lisa that pushed it the last little bit for Arlene.

"Can I see your fangs?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, you're a Vamp, Eric and you... oh... oh," the penny had dropped folks.

"He made me what I am today?" Pam asked loving the drama, "We bumped uglies?"

"Now, now, Pam, no need to be like that," I was abashed by her.

Eric was back on the grill and he didn't seem awkward at all. Trust him to look at ease in a novelty apron, cooking human food, after a thousand years of not eating, wearing a bright orange lobster claw.

Jason had arrived with his date, a Were, some sort of big cat, she looked like a deer in the head lights. She was hissing at him, "Your sister is married to the freaking Vampire King of Louisiana. Shit, you could have told me!"

"Jason," I smiled. He picked me up and spun me around.

"How's my baby sis?"

"I am good, apart from this great big bear is _squeezing_ the life outta me," I giggled, genuinely happy to see him.

"Oh, sorry," Jason looked guilty, putting me down. "Sookie this looks great," he enthused.

"Thanks, and who might this be?"

"This is Crystal, my girl. She's a Were-panther," he whispered the last part to me.

I gave her a hug, what's one more scent to the mix. But there was something odd to her mental signature – there were two. A tiny one was there, too. I gasped, "Jason Corbett Stackhouse!" I called, in my surprise.

"Ah shit, I told ya. You can't kept nothing secret from Sookie. We were gonna tell ya tonight, I swear," Jason said, looking sheepish.

"How far along?" I asked.

"Fourteen weeks," Crystal replied, blushing.

"Oh, my God, I am so happy. I'm gonna be an Aunt. Can I tell them?" Jason's eyes sparkled as he nodded. I wasted no time.

"I am gonna be Aunt!" I screeched, clapping my hands excitedly. I caught sight of Eric, he had a look on his face that I'd never seen before, then he closed it all down. Jason and Crystal were besieged by well wishers.

"Dig in," I yelled, as Eric loaded up a plate, with steaks that looked perfect. "These look good," I said, without thinking, he looked proud for a second.

I loaded up a plate, dunking a big piece of garlic bread into the garlic aioli. I moaned as the taste hit my mouth. _Oh, sweet garlic, where have you been all my life? _I finished my bite, putting down my plate, wiping my face on a napkin. Eric and the rest of the vamps where keeping their distance. Poor Bill looked positively ill.

I got up to grab a drink, catching Eric's eye, "How about a kiss, sugar lips?" I smirked. Quinn choked and Alcide began patting him on the back. Pam showed no restraint as she cackled. Sam looked absolutely horrified. There was no way Eric would kiss me, I had enough garlic to choke a horse.

In a blur, Eric was in front of me, he bent me backwards, laying the mother of all kisses on me. I was so shocked I couldn't even think straight, my body just responded of it's own accord. When he finally let me up for air, I was breathless. There was hollers and chants of 'get a room'. My face blazed bright red, in fact I was nearly red to my toes.

"Have I ever told you red is my absolute favourite colour, Lover?" Eric whispered, sending shiver down my spine. Bastard.

"Knock it off Eric, that wasn't funny, there are kids here," I said indignantly, trying desperately to recover some sort of composure.

"Oh, I would say that was a lot of fun, and so worth the taste of garlic, my sweet Sookie," Eric said, smugly pinching my ass making me jump. Then he addressed the guests, "Ah, my wife is shy," he spoke, hugging me to him by the shoulders. "Please excuse me now as I am going to gargle bleach," Eric whispered kissing the top of my head. Urgh!

"You'll pay for that," I whispered under my breath, faking a smile.

"I am counting on it, _sugar lips_," Eric replied, letting me go.

When I got back over to the table, Arlene wasted no time, "No wonder we've seen so little of you in two years, huba huba." I choose to ignore her.

"Hey kids you wanna play a trick on Uncle Eric?" I whispered lowering my head to Coby and Lisa's height. They nodded their heads enthusiastically, "Good, remember that summer, Coby, that you and Lisa stayed the night with Gran and I?"

"Yeah," Coby said.

"Well, Vamps can hear real good, so don't say it out loud okay? But remember how we got Jason, real good?"

Both Coby and Lisa were beside themselves, "Remember where we keep 'em?" they both nodded. I caught Eric's eye and I winked at him, "What'ya standing here for then?" I said to the kids, who both couldn't get out of there fast enough. I smiled at Arlene.

After a little while I jumped up, "How could I forget the music?" I said. Going into the house, I put on Kenny G. Then I went up stairs to find Coby and Lisa filling water balloons, the sink already full.

"Good job, guys," we continued to fill the balloons, filling three buckets of them. I spied my red lip stick on the counter. I drew a stripe on each cheek, then I did the same to the kids. They loved it. After we crawled to the open window upstairs, I popped my head up to see where Eric was. He was standing just off the porch, with his foot on the first step, speaking with Alcide and Bill. I pointed to my eyes, then the direction Eric was in. Coby hurled a water balloon out of the window hitting Eric squarely the chest. "Tell him to dance," I whispered grinning from ear to ear.

"Dance, Uncle Eric, Dance," Coby and Lisa giggled as they dropped balloon after balloon down below. They had only managed to hit Eric with the first one, suddenly Eric appeared at the window having flown up.

Both Coby and Lisa gasped in awe, "You can fly like Superman!" Coby stared. Eric opened the window further and climbed in, I hit him with a big red balloon that exploded all over his neck, covering his face in water.

"Didn't you say red was your favourite colour, baby?" I sniggered.

"Coby get the bucket," Eric ordered, in a voice that beggared no questioning. Suddenly I was a little scared as Coby complied. Eric scooped up Lisa and Coby without a word, launching himself from the window with the two kids.

"Eric!" I yelled after him but he continued to fly away. In a panic I ran down the stairs out to the yard. "Eric," I yelled again.

The kids shrieked with laughter as they hit me with the remaining water balloons from Eric's lofty height. "Dance, Sookie, Dance," Eric laughed.

I was soaking, "Eric put them down this instant," I screamed, "Please!" I was making so much noise, most of the guards had come to see what the racket was. I must have looked like a drowned rat.

Eric eventually floated down, placing both the kids gently on the ground, they ran to Arlene excited. "Momma did you see? Did you see?" she fussed over them.

"Mrs Northman, that look is very becoming on you," Eric sauntered casually up to me leering.

"Urgh," I rolled my eyes as I went back to the house to get changed. I slipped on a long sleeve T-shirt and a pretty skirt that came to the knee, seeing as it was getting chillier and I had been soaked from head to toe. I wiped off the lipstick from my cheeks.

I came back outside to Coby teaching Eric how to make S'mores on the barbeque. "S'mores for the lady," Eric bowed dramatically, handing me one of his creations. I couldn't help but smile as I took it.

"Not filled with arsenic is it?" I asked.

"Damn, I knew I forgot something," Eric smiled.

The guys played a few rounds of football. Even Eric joined in toning down his speed. As the last of the people hugged me goodnight, Eric helped carry out a zonked-out Coby, limp in his arms. I could feel tiredness seep into my bones, it had been a busy day.

"You're tired," Eric said, when we were alone again.

"Yeah, it's what happens to us lowly humans when we have spent the day running around the place," I sighed, in no mood for any more games tonight.

I silently went to the back yard and began tiding up, a few minutes later Eric joined me. He said nothing as he helped. I was grateful for that. Wearily, I put the last of the food into the fridge. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, slipped on a flannel nightie with little pink flowers on it, and crawled into bed. I was nearly asleep when I felt the bed move, "What are you doing?" I mumbled, much too tired to get really fired up.

"Holding my wife until she falls asleep," Eric whispered, as he reached for my hand spooning against me.

* * *

**Did everyone have fun at the BBQ? Final chapter next... OMG...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mrs Northman**

**Part 4**

* * *

**A/N:** Finale chapter... I feel like I should just chuck it to you all and shut the door LOL... I want my mammy...boy am I scared as this story has produced some strong reactions! Well only a couple more things to say; **GaijinVamp** Beta'd this story, so a big shout out and thank you to her for doing that and all that is left to say is Enjoy...

JoXx...

* * *

I woke the next day feeling better than I had in months, I couldn't tell you why. I should have been furious that Eric dared to come into my room and lay down on my bed when I was too tired to tell him to get out. But I wasn't.

I jumped into the shower and decided to spend the morning baking, all the boys (read; Guards) loved some proper Southern home baking. I slipped on some shorts and a Bon Temps High tee shirt. After my breakfast I set to work. Before long I had trays of biscuits, pineapple upside-down cake, pecan pie and a host of other goodies. I smiled at myself, there was some keen pleasure in seeing all that food, knowing I had made it. A bit like I got when I cleaned house, and I could sit back and admire the results. Maybe it's just being happy at doing some honest good old fashioned work and being pleased with the results.

I packed up the baking, tidied the kitchen, washed the dishes and when all was done, I grabbed myself a tall glass of iced tea. After I downed the tea, I picked up my baskets ladened with all the goodies and set out for where I could sense the largest concentration of Were brains. I determined that it must be the new prefab staff house.

"I come bearing gifts," I called, shaking the baskets as I approached the house. The Weres sprang to attention. "Mrs Northman, what pleasure to see you down here," James said, taking the baskets out of my hand.

"James, I've told you boys a million times to call me "Sookie"."

"No can do, Ma'am. The King doesn't like it." James' mind flashed to Alcide. I rolled my eyes.

"But you can accept baked goods right? That's not against the rules, is it? Maybe I should just take these cakes back with me?" I smiled, jerking his leg.

"No, no, no!" then he laughed, realising how hasty he sounded, "I mean, thank you. We've missed your home cooking and baking. The big house has not been the same without you. The King has not been the same without you."

He was so genuine I didn't know what to think about Eric not being the same, he was probably healing from Rhodes and grumpy because of it. Because I didn't know what to say, I went with the Southern manners reply with a smile, "That's mighty nice of you to say."

By now a big group of burly men were gathered round the table making noises of appreciation. There was a few declarations of, "Mrs Northman, marry me," as they joked and ate.

"Don't you go eating all that. Make sure the others get some, too. I am sure there're others stationed all over the place, if I know Eric."

I said my goodbyes and headed back for the house. As I came up the porch steps I saw a truck coming along the road with one of the Were's riding shot gun. Rene? What the hell was he doing here? Had Arlene forgotten something?

"Hey," I smiled.

"Ma'am, Mr Lenier says he knows you," said the Were.

"That's right. Rene, this is a surprise. Can I get you some lemonade?"

"Thank you that would be nice," Rene answered.

The Were, I couldn't remember his name, I thought the other boys called him 'Burger' but I wasn't sure, kept looking from the house to the direction of the staff house, sniffing.

"You better hurry, if you're gonna get any... it was like feeding time at the zoo down there," I smiled at him.

"I shouldn't... "

"Don't say I didn't offer," I cut him off.

He smiled really big, "If you're sure you're okay?"

"Go on with you," I smiled retuning my attention to Rene, leading him inside.

"Can I make you a sandwich I have some fresh baked bread?"

"Sure," he replied, looking nervous. I know I should respect people's privacy, but I couldn't help myself, I dipped into his head. He was thinking how pretty I was, then a darker voice took over and I began to tremble, nearly dropping the jar of mayo I had in my hand, as an image of a girl having the life choked out of her, came across loud and clear.

"Something the matter?" Rene asked.

"No," but it came out too high pitched. His eyes locked with mine. He could see the terror in mine and I could see the predator in his. I'd been around enough of them to know what it looked like. I ran for the door, only managing to open it, before he yanked me back, throwing me to the floor.

"You fangbanging whore!" he snarled. As he jumped on top of me, he lifted my head up by the hair and brought it back down, hard, on the kitchen floor. Then blackness.

I came to moments later, to find his belt round my neck and him fumbling with my shorts, ripping my panties, as he pushed them down. "No, no," I rasped. I began to fight even harder.

"Stay still, whore! I am going to have you, then I am going to find lover boy and stake him! People like you ain't right!" Rene's hot breath panted against my face. I could feel the bile rise in my throat, he was almost at my entrance. Little black spots swam in front of my eyes, as it was hard to breathe with the belt so firmly round my neck.

Suddenly the house plunged into darkness even though it was a bright, sunny day. Sunlight poured in from the open door, but the rest of the house had become dark as if night had descended.

"You bitch! What have you done?" Rene snarled in my face, spraying me with his spit. I could feel him pressing into my bare thigh. The last thing I saw as Rene punched me in the eye, was a dark figure looming over us that looked like it was staggering.

I came to, with the smell of burning flesh in my nose. All of a sudden I thought I was back at Rhodes, and a terror gripped me. I couldn't move for it.

"S-S-Sookie," said a weak voice. I slowly turned my head, my whole body trembling. I was in my kitchen in Bon Temps, and slowly my day came back to me.

"Sookie," the weak voice spoke again. I clawed at my neck loosening the belt round it, I could hear Were minds approaching the house. "Sookie, don't let them in here," I heard the voice again. Eric.

I jumped up pulling my shorts up. I slammed closed the open door, "Eric?"

In a corner near the pantry, Eric lay huddled. He had burns on his arms and his skin was still smoking on his face. Rene lay with a bit of his neck missing in a pool of blood. The house was nearly pitch black now that I had shut the door. "Eric tell me what to do?" I wailed. But he was dead to the world, his day time slumber had claimed him again. I filled a bowl with water tipping it on him it stopped the smoking. I covered him in the rug that lay in the hallway.

A pounding on the door had my heart rate soaring again, "Mrs Northman, is everything okay?" Alcide shouted.

My throat was dry, my head was swimming, but the only thing I could think was that Eric wouldn't want anyone to see him like this. "Stay out! No one gets in or out of this house until I say so!" I yelled at the door.

"Sookie, what happened?"

"Just do as your told! Guard the house!" I screamed franticly, my throat raw. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Rene's hand twitch. Without thinking I picked up a huge kitchen knife that sat on the drainer, bringing it down over his heart. I didn't stop till I felt the kitchen floor on the other side. I collapsed beside Eric, exhausted. My breathing finally coming under control again, I fussed with the rug and tea towels I covered Eric with, not trusting the glass in the windows not to suddenly let light through again.

Then the tears came, I rolled into a ball and sobbed. My friend's fiancé just tried to kill me. Not only did I get that from his mind, but I wouldn't the first he had killed. He had also killed Dawn Green, who I had worked with, and Maudette Pickens. He had raped them too. I curled tighter into the ball, holding my shorts to me as tight as I could. I can't tell you how long I stayed like that.

I felt cool arms pick me up and I screamed and fought like an ally cat.

"Sookie, I got you, I got you. It's Eric."

"Eric? Oh my God, are you alright?" one of my eyes was swollen shut, my body ached all over, the dried tears made it hard to see out of the other eye. Speaking was like passing razor blades.

"I need blood, but other than that I will be fine," he answered.

I stuck out my wrist, it was the least I could do, he saved my life after all. "No, my dear, as delectable as yours is, you need it for yourself. I have some donor bags downstairs,"

I swallowed and winced at the action. Eric silently carried me down stairs to the Vampire suite I had known nothing about. He laid me gently on the bed, going over to a fridge and pulling out four packets of blood placing three into a warmer and sinking his fangs into the other. I watched him feed silently.

It was incredible the way his skin was healing before my eyes. Finally he turned around his eye's raked over me and I felt self conscious under the scrutiny. "I want you to take my blood," Eric said, his words slow and measured.

"No," I rasped.

"You're in pain, please. I do not enjoy seeing you like this," Eric sighed. All so very unlike Eric.

"I don't want the dreams," I whispered.

"The offer is there. I'll call Dr Ludwig," he said resignedly.

I just nodded, my throat hurt too much. In fact Eric was right, I was in major amounts of pain. I could feel bruises on my thighs where Rene had gripped me, my head throbbed, and my swollen eye seemed to have a pulse all of its own. I just ached. But it made me human.

Eric left, coming back a few minutes later with a glass of water, handing it to me. My hand shook as I took it. I had to use both hands to grip the glass. It was like Eric couldn't look at me, "Did he... ?" he finally asked.

I shook my head vigorously, Eric's fangs had run down. Eric had saved me just in time, waking from his day time rest. I couldn't understand how he did it, nor could I understand why he would come to my aid. Surely if Rene had just killed me while he was dead for the day he'd be free of me.

"Your terror woke me," Eric said, as if he was answering some of my thoughts. Eric's head whipped up. "Dr Ludwig," he explained his sudden movements, when he saw me flinch. I could feel her with my telepathy. Eric lifted me up, taking back up to my own bed room. Laying me once again gently on the bed before going to the door to fetch Dr Ludwig.

Dr Ludwig tutted when she saw me and checked me over. "Nothing broken, outwardly" she said. "Just shock, no doubt. You can go ahead and give her your blood now, Viking," Dr Ludwig addressed Eric.

Eric was stood silently at the bottom of the bed he looked up at me, I could feel sadness coming from the bond. "She doesn't want my blood," Eric said, taking his eyes off me. It wasn't often I was privy to Eric's feelings.

"Sookie, is this true child? Don't be ridiculous. The pain is only going get worse by tomorrow." I shook my head as if to say my mind was made up. "Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but you need his blood. I can tell it has been quite some time since you two renewed your bond. I am sure this is why you're heart sick, Sookie. I normally only see it in the Fae that are ascending, but with your unique heritage it can't be denied it's there."

"Heart sick?" I'd never heard anything like it. What was she on about?

"I don't know what going on with you two, and I don't much care. But you are dying. Your heart is sick. If it's not healed, I cannot say how long you have, it could be two months or two years. I don't know if it was brought on by Rhodes or something else. The supernatural world is a harsh place for one such as you," Dr Ludwig said.

"Like angina?" I winced, as thousand razor blades made themselves known in my throat.

"No, physically, apart from your injures, you are in perfect health. Your heart is healthy, strong. You have heard the expression "tender hearted" yes?"

I nodded at the brusque Doctor. "It does not mean the person has a heart that looks like it's been had at with a meat tenderizer? You are heart sick and dying, take your bonded's blood, you silly girl."

With that she popped out, I was reeling from what Doctor Ludwig said. Eric just looked stoic. "I am giving you my blood and I am not taking no for answer. That is final!"

I just nodded numbly. I was heart sick, I knew it was true. I felt it in every fibre of my body. Rhodes may have been the catalyst, but it wasn't the bombs, it was when I thought about killing Eric to free myself. Then when I realised couldn't do it and there was no escape for me. Something broke deep inside me. I didn't feel suicidal, but it was almost a relief to know that my suffering was going to come soon to an end. In fact part of me welcomed it. In the same light it made no sense as to why I had fought so hard against Rene. Why hadn't I just let him kill me? Why hadn't Eric for that matter?

I'd not even noticed Eric sitting behind me stroking my hair. I heard him bite into his wrist out of the corner of my good eye and I watched the wrist as he brought to my lips. It had been a long time since I took his blood, I'd always associated it with sex. Now it was the most unsexy thing in the world. On autopilot, I drank down the blood. I felt regret, shame, a little bit of lust, affection and care. Eric cared for me. I couldn't believe it, I pushed his wrist out of the way. The pain exploded in my chest, it hurt all the more knowing that Eric cared for me. How could he do what he did if he cared for me? In the back of my mind a tiny voice was trying to make itself heard that he had no idea what he was doing was wrong or would hurt me so. I am a human and he's a Vampire, we see life differently, the tiny voice spoke. The rules to a human marriage and a Vampire one are widely different.

"Thanks," I groaned, as the razor blades subsided. "You can go. I'll be fine," I turned curling into ball.

"We need to talk."

"What about?"

I heard Eric sigh, then he moved from his position on the bed and crouched in front of me, "About Rene for starters, what happened?"

"Promise me if you are going to punish anyone, punish me," my eyes filled with tears.

"I can't do that. I am King, I cannot show weakness, you know this."

"I know you're the King, that means you make the rules," I retorted.

"What happened? I will agree they will not be killed. It is the best I am going to offer."

I nodded, "I baked this morning and went out to the boys with all the stuff I made. On my way back, Rene came to visit. I know, it seemed odd to me, too. I only met him yesterday for the first time. I don't know what I thought? Maybe he wanted my advice, or, I don't know. I asked him in for some lemonade. I sent the guard away, told him to go down to the staff house and get some home baking, while there was still some left... Do you want me to tell you how stupid that was?"

"No, I am not your enemy Sookie, I never have been. Besides, I can feel how stupid you think that decision was. What happened then?"

"He looked at me a certain way and I knew he meant to kill me. I thought if I could just get outside I would be okay. But he caught me just as I opened the door and threw me to the floor... You know the rest." After a pause, I added, "I think I killed him."

"No, I am sure I killed him," Eric growled.

"Either way he's not getting up. I put Gran's carving knife through his heart."

Eric raised his eye brows and he smiled, I could feel he was proud of me. I laughed. Sick, I know. You can call it nervous tension, whatever, but I laughed.

"You will rest now, and we'll talk more on this later," he bent down and kissed my forehead, I let him.

I woke up to raised voices, pulling my robe on over my ripped clothes, I went out to see what the commotion was about. Eric was standing in the living room with Bud Dearborn and Andy Bellefleur. I realised now the voices weren't raised but I had heard their minds.

"Whats going on?" I croaked, then cleared my throat. I was healing, my eye had already improved, I could now see out of it, but I was sure I still had bruising.

"Your husband was explaining how Rene ended up dead in your Gran's kitchen," Bud answered. I could tell he didn't believe Eric's story, but now looking at me, he wasn't so sure what to believe. I could also tell they were nervous as hell being in such close proximity to a Vampire.

I went up and put my arms round Eric and Eric hugged me back. I could feel the gesture surprised him, but it was welcomed. Andy and Bud needed to see the dutiful wife. "I killed him in self defense, you boys better sit down," I said.

"Sookie," Eric scolded, in warning. I could tell Eric had told them he'd killed Rene, from their thoughts.

"What happened? I didn't know you knew Rene?" Andy asked, once we all were sitting down.

"I met him for the first time last night at a cook-out Eric and I had here. He is engaged to Arlene... was... " I trailed off.

"So what happened?" Bud urged.

"He came to the house today on his own. I invited him in, offered him some lemonade and to make him a sandwich. He attacked me. We fought, he was going to rape me," my eyes filled at this, even though I didn't feel like crying. As calculating as it sounded I needed them to see me as a victim to make this go easier. It wasn't really lies, I just didn't want to explain Eric being awake to the authorities.

"And then?"

"I'm not so sure. We struggled and then I had Gran's big carving knife in my hand, then we weren't struggling any more. I put the house on lock down... I was scared for Eric, he was asleep for the day. When Eric rose for the night I was barely conscious."

"Why didn't you say that earlier, Mr Northman? Why tell us you killed him?" Andy asked Eric.

"You did?" I asked, playing along, I pushed reassurance at Eric.

"I wanted to save my wife from the trauma, she's been through enough," Eric answered, I could feel him proud of me.

"He killed Dawn and Maudette, too. He targeted girls who were involved with Vampires," I added.

"How do you know about those murders? We haven't released the details of the victims yet," Andy fixed me with his gaze.

"Andy we went to school together. I knew the same way I knew he meant to do the same to me. I knew the same way I knew where your sister was, when she fell down that old mine shaft out at Laudermilk's farm."

Andy looked uncomfortable, even Bud shifted in his seat, "We both know," Bud finally said. "Hell, my Annie wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I may never have said thank you but there ain't a day that goes by that I'm not grateful." Bud had a tear in his eye as he thought of his, then, suicidal eldest daughter. She had fallen pregnant at fifteen and didn't think she had many options. "You can say the same about Portia," Bud added to Andy. He nodded in agreement.

"It's a clear case of self-defense, we won't even need a post mortem. Rene strangled his victims with a belt, I am sure the belt we found will be a match," Andy said. Having made up his mind, he wasn't going to push the matter anymore, even though some of Rene's injures didn't match my explanation.

"We'll get the body moved and let you folks get on. You're Sookie Northman now." Bud said, adding the statement at the end, as a thought just occurred to him.

"Yes, I am," I nodded.

"I'll be damned, you're a hero, girl. We heard what you did down at Rhodes. Hell, you even have a disaster plan named after you. The Sookie Northman Vampire Emergency Action Plan. It's been issued to all police departments as new guidelines. Your Gran would be so proud! You saved a lot of lives that day," Bud smiled.

"I did what I had to. I hope you don't think me rude, but I've had quite the day. I would really just like to spend some time with my husband," I patted Eric's hand. I just wanted them out of the house and I wanted them to take Rene's body with them.

I sat in the living room listening to the sounds of the coroner, Mike Spencer, taking Rene away, not saying a word. Pam came and went. Eric spoke to her in Swedish. Thalia came and went, they too spoke in a language I didn't recognise. When the house was empty, only Eric and I remained. Only then did I let go of the tension my body held.

Eric knelt in front of me holding my hands, real tears came then, I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't have it. "You're a telepath," he said, through the bond I could tell he knew, he believed what he said.

"Yes."

"I suspected. I knew, " Eric's head sank and he put his forehead on my hands.

"Eric, you're scaring me."

"I have wronged you," he lifted his head up to look at me.

"Yes, you have," I sighed.

"That's why you can't be glamoured."

"Yes, I believe it is. How long have you known?"

"I suspected before there was something about you. Only these past few days, you've no longer been hiding it. I tried to hate you, for the feelings you caused in me. I wanted you dead, so you couldn't torment me, anymore" Eric looked deep into my eyes. "I have hurt you so badly, I felt your pain as keenly as it was my own, I've treated you unfairly. For that I am sorry."

"Why can I feel you in the bond? Why now?" I asked. I could feel his deep regret, the honesty of his words.

"Because I have never treated you fairly. You are my bonded, yet I never gave any part of myself to you. Even when you gave me all of yourself freely to me, without asking anything in return, but to be treated with the same respect you showed me. Not once did I appreciate what had been given me."

"I see. I have to ask, is this because I am now useful to you?" I held my breath as I waited for his answer.

"You have every right to think so little of me, it irks me because it is my own doing. Yes, a telepath is very useful, especially in these times, I will not insult you by denying it. But I have come to miss you. When you never came home after Rhodes, I realised how much a part of my life you had become. Despite how much I tried to ignore you, somehow you demanded my attention. The big house felt empty without you, I fought it because I thought you are but one person, how could you affect me like that?" I could feel the truth of his words.

"These past two weeks I have thought about you every day, I know you didn't purposely set out to hurt me, but you did. I have standards and I refuse to share you. That's not a marriage! It cheapens everything. I understand Vampires see sex differently, but I have compromised enough on my ideas of a relationship, I just can't on this. I think it grossly unfair of you to ask it of me. Let alone expect it. "

"I could love you," Eric said shocking me. I don't know if he shocked himself, too. I felt surprise in the bond, I couldn't tell you honestly if it was just mine or his as well.

My eyes searched his, "You could?" I could feel he was being genuine in the bond.

"Yes, when I saw Rene today... at a point I thought he had... that I was too late. I realised what a hole you would leave in my life. Even with how hard I worked to keep you out, you still managed to get inside and ignite long forgotten places in me. When I knew you were okay, I felt such relief, as if my own life had been spared."

"Eric, I don't know if I can trust you and I certainly don't know if I can trust you with my heart again."

"You can trust me. I have never lied to you. I promise I'll be true to you, from this day forth there will be no one else, only you. Sookie, I have been a fool. I have lived over a thousand years and thought I knew it all. But I see I have much to learn."

The bond filled with Eric's hope, I wanted so badly to believe him, I wanted so badly to allow him in again. "Please, give me a chance to show you I can the husband you deserve," Eric kissed my knuckles.

"I can't just jump back into bed with you, that would take time. But I would like to try 'us' again on a more equal footing. I know you're the King and that comes with certain expectations, but when it's just us, we have to be equals."

Eric peppered my knuckles in kisses, "Done. Thank you, you will not regret this."

"I hope not." For starters, I didn't think I'd survive it.

Eric laid his head in my lap, I played with his hair the way I knew he liked. Then after a couple of minutes I could feel his annoyance build. He growled.

"What?"

"I am sorry, Dear one, I can smell his scent all over you, his sex, it just makes me wish he was still alive, so I could kill him again. Slowly this time."

"I think we did alright the first time; you with the ripping and me with the knife. Bath, but no funny business, mind."

I giggled at the jolt of happiness the bond gave. It was going to take some getting used to, feeling Eric all the time, but I liked it. It was honest. "I take it there is a luxury bathroom down stairs?"

"Why yes, of course," Eric replied with a genuine smile.

"Just so you know, you've turned me to the dark side of bathing, with your ridiculously large bathrooms. I happen to be very fond of luxury bathing now," I smiled as Eric chuckled, picking me up bridal style.

"I am so very happy to hear that, Mrs Northman."

"And why is that, Mr Northman?"

"I am afraid if I say it out loud, I will incur the wrath of Sookie," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh I see, I heard she can be a real hell cat."

"Oh yes, she is. But she is mine, as I am _**hers!**_"

* * *

**The End...**

**Massive HUGE thank you to everyone who has read & reviewed... Mucho love...**


	5. Notes

**~Authors NOTE~**

Hey Guy... you'll be pleased to hear there is a **squeal** to this story Now... you can get to it from my profile page it's called MRS NORTHMAN: FAMILY.

Don't forget to leave me some review love if you enjoy it. Add me to your Author alerts and you'll get a little notification that I've posted something new, heaps of great stories to come.

Enjoy. . .

JoXx


End file.
